April Fools 3: TEEN WOLF STYLE!
by prettyshon10
Summary: Allison and Peter in love? Where's Derek's car? And what is up with Stiles! The thirs one-shot to my April Fools Series. TEEN WOLF!


**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…ANOTHER APRIL FOOLS FANFIC! I was bored in class and suddenly began to think of teen wolf. So I got the inspiration to write it. I hope you like it.**

April Fool's: Teen Wolf Style!

It was just another night for Derek Hale. It was quiet. He slept on an air mattress in the crispy remains of his old home. Loud knocking on his door woke him up. Glancing at his watch, it was past two in the morning. This had better be important.

At the door was Stiles. His eyes were slightly red, puffy, and dilated. His clothes were messy and wrinkled, and his face held a big, stupid grin.

"What do you want?" Derek demanded groggily.

Stiles' grin grew wider. "Deeeeerrreek!" he cheered. "Buddy! What it do!"

"Why did you come here drunk?"

Stiles looked him in the eyes, and then daintily placed his right index finger on his lips. "Shh. No more words, Der." He whispered before shouting, "Let's Dance!" The teen began dancing like a spaz to no music.

Derek rolled his eyes. He then noticed something outside. There was a void space where his car use to be. His car! Where was it!

"Stiles! Where is my camaro?"

The boy didn't seem to have heard him. He continued his crazy dance, while also singing Journey. "Any way you want it, that's the way you need it! Any way you want it!" he was obviously in no condition to give Derek the information he needed.

Out of the woods and into the house appeared Allison and Peter. What were _they _doing here?_ Together_? And why were they holding hands?!

"Hello, Derek. Stiles." Peter greeted. Derek glared in return, and Stiles was spinning and singing a new song, "Wanna go 'round in circles. Wanna fly high like a bird up in the sky!"

"Um… okay?"

"What are you doing here, Peter?" And why are you here with him?" He looked at Allison.

Peter and Allison shared a look before smiling and turning towards Derek.

"Nephew," Peter said. "Meet your new aunt!"

Stiles stopped in his tracks, but it was too sudden. Add that with his dizziness and toppled over flat on his back.

Derek's mouth was wide in shock. "Wait, WHAT?"

Allison gleefully nodded, and put out her left hand. On a certain finger was a diamond ring.

"Congratulations!" Stiles shot up, only to fall back down.

Derek's thoughts became scattered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! Okay, first, that's just gross! You're like, twenty times her age! And also, Allison, what about Scott?"

The Argent girl simply shrugged her shoulders.

"And what about your dad? Lord knows what he'll do!"

Peter gave an evil smirk. "Oh, we took care of him."

Stiles was up once again, and this time, remained standing. "You mean—gasp!—you couldn't have!"

Before things could escalate, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd ran in. Once their eyes landed on Derek, they looked panicked. What were they up to?

"Oh, uh, hey Derek." Isaac tried to hide his frightened expression.

Scott took in the scene before him. Derek was apparently confused. WTF—why were Peter and Allison holding hands. And was that an ENGAGEMENT RING on her finger?! And was here a reasonable explanation as to why Stiles was grinding with a pillar? With the look Boyd was giving him, he could tell that he was thinking the same things.

"So, what's going on here?" Boyd asked no one in particular.

"That's what I would like to know!" shouted Derek.

Stiles became immediately startled. "Earthquake!" he began running through the house. "I knew it! I shouldn't have wazzed on those flowers! Now Mother Nature is out to get me!"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Scott, please tell me you guys came here to bring some sense."

The three betas shared worried glances.

"Actually, Derek …we have some bad news." gulped Isaac.

Derek's glare became more intense. "How bad?"

The boy whispered among themselves, debating who should tell their alpha. Finally, Scott stepped up to the plate. He sucked in a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "Your camaro's gone."

Derek gave him a dull look. "Well, I know that!"

Scott sighed and shook his head. "No, I mean _gone_."

"What are you saying, Scott?"

"We may have, uh, taken it for a joy ride."

"What?"

"And we may have crashed it."

"_What_?!"

"And, um, i-it may have sunk in the lake."

"WHAT!"

"Uh, oh." Peter sang.

In a flash, Derek had Boyd and Scott by their throats and Isaac under his foot. He was choking all three. His eyes were bright with deadly crimson, his fangs bared, his claws extended.

And then, everything was silenced when a slow paced clapping was heard throughout the room.

"Bravo." giggled Erica, who sat in the far corner of the back. "This was better than I expected." She stood. "Derek, let them go. Your precious car is safe."

He reluctantly did so, and turned menacingly to his blonde beta. "Start explaining?"

"Alright, alright. April Fools, Derek!"

"April Fools?"

"Yep. This was all a prank. One that I devised. The boys merely just hid your car, Stile's isn't really drunk, and Peter and Allison aren't getting married."

Scott said, "Peter and Allison what?!" the same time Stiles questioned, "Wait, I wasn't suppose to actually get drunk?" He didn't wait for an answer and began to hum _The Circle of Life_.

Derek had just about enough of this. "Everyone out of here, NOW!"

The group began to shuffle out. Erica mumbled, "Geez, can't take a joke?"

He added, "And my car better be back here by the time I get up again!"

The gang was now walking through the woods heading home. Peter had done his thing and as usual, creepily disappeared. Boyd had already departed. Isaac and Scott were dragging an intoxicated Stiles to his Jeep, Erica and Allison in tow.

"So, does anyone know where to find a car so identical to Derek's that he wouldn't know the difference?" Isaac asked.

Allison answered the question with another question. "Why?"

Scott replied, "Let's just say our end of the prank literally went downhill." He then faced her. "So…you and Peter?"

**So there it is. I know that instead I probably should have updated one of my other fanfics. Problem was that I already had this written out, so it was planned better. When updating, I usually just type as I think, and that would have taken longer. Just to let you guys know, I will be randomly adding one-shots. There's already another two rolling in soon. And also, I may make another April Fools fanfic. Rand R!**


End file.
